


Wisps of Nightmares No More

by Jafndaegur



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafndaegur/pseuds/Jafndaegur
Summary: It's rare that Shang Bu Huan slept seamlessly through the night to begin with, old habits die hard and keeping a light sleep pattern ensured that it made dying hard for him.But nightmares—those were sporadic, disorienting, and regrettably vivid.Lin Xue Ya's voice was a surprising lifeline for him to grab onto.
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Wisps of Nightmares No More

Beads of sweat made him aware first before the electric jolt of waking. The snap of reality caused him to flail and gasp, hands reaching for the wooden sword at his side. It's rare that Shang Bu Huan slept seamlessly through the night to begin with, old habits die hard and keeping a light sleep pattern ensured that it made dying hard for him.

But nightmares—those were sporadic, disorienting, and regrettably vivid.

A chuckle warbled in the dark. "You're up already, Sir Shang. How diligent."

Lin Xue Ya's voice was a surprising lifeline for him to grab onto. Even though he couldn't see the stupid imp, the sultry tangibility of the thief's voice skirted close to him to know he wasn't alone. At least for now.

"You always so loud this early?" Shang tucked his chin onto his chest, crossing his arms over his torso. He knew the other man was smart enough to see through such an obvious deflection, but Lin liked stupid games like this anyways.

"You should know by now," came the nonchalant answer. A pause lilted the conversation, followed by a deep inhale and puff. 

The smell of warm cardamom spiraled through their campsite in fluxing tendrils.

"Do you ever sleep man?" Shang egged on, his eyelids drooping ever so slightly now.

Lin Xue Ya snorted with a surprising lack of his usual foxy grace. "Everyone needs rest."

Shang Bu Huan discovered the more he and Lin conversed, the more his body relaxed. Flashes of blinding sun glinting off endless swords along with the vermillion splatters of gore now forgotten among wee morning-hours' chatting and spicy whiffs of incense. He pulled his sword against his chest and waited as the tottering dusk of dozing began to teeter-totter his mind.

"Feeling better?" Lin asked, his voice carried that arrogant little twinge of snide pride.

"Mn, I was never feeling poorly to begin with."

Again that stupid chuckle. But Lin Xue Ya quieted after that. There was a moment's shuffle, and the sound of feet scooting over the dirt. Suddenly Lin's form slid down beside his, and the scent of cardamom weighted heavily on his chest.

"You've kept watch long enough Shang." Lin's voice lowered and it rocked slow and steadily—a surprising concerned tenor knitting it's way through the tone. "Rest."

The weary traveler allowed himself to be lulled. Nightmares were violent, chaotic, and jarring—but they faded fairly fast when the gentle plumes of smoke danced away from a pipe.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever written a Thunderbolt Fantasy fic before? Nooope. Did I ever plan to write one? Nooope. But Shang and Lin being close always makes me weak. And I needed cheering up lol.


End file.
